Within the Confines of This Room
by Chiriyu
Summary: Alfred and Yao weren't exactly friends, just two students occasionally working with one another for their own benefit. Will they start to see each other in new light when Ivan locks them together in the school's storage room for a night? High school AU, M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

It was the last period of the day and the boys were winding down from P.E. class. Basket balls lined the gym floor after a few crushing matches. Alfred the jock of the school coming out the shining star once again. He stood with his friend Arthur and his twin brother, Mathew on the other side of the gym, blabbering away obnoxiously about something unimportant. Love him or hate him it was hard to ignore him. Yao, the student council president didn't exactly favor Alfred but due to certain... circumstances, he was more or less forced to work with him.  
Alfred, being the captain on the football team, had a following of many people, their games always being sold out. But grade wise, Alfred was struggling. He approached Yao and pleaded for help him by tutoring him so he wouldn't get kicked-off the team. Initially Yao was not pleased but after some thinking he figured he could use Alfred to his advantage. Alfred himself would join the student council and give a portion of the sales they make on tickets to the council treasury.  
"Looks like I wiped the floor with that commie bastard again." Alfred gloated as another student named Ivan passed by him. Ivan was a newer student, who used to be quarterback at a rival school, recently having transferred to their school . Alfred and him did not get along one bit. Ivan stopped on his heels and turned towards Alfred with his sickly sweet smile plastered on his face. Arthur and Mathew became nervous.  
"Da, Alfred you did well, maybe if you had such skill in football our team wouldn't have lost last week to a team who had virtually no wins under their belt this season." Ivan referring to a game Alfred had caused the team to lose because he refused to work together with Ivan.  
Alfred's glare thinned as he took a couple steps towards Ivan. "Well MAYBE if you weren't such an ass-"  
"ALFRED, ARU!" Yao quickly stepped in sensing the dangerous mood.  
"What?" Alfred retorted a bit harsher than intended.  
Yao a bit stunned at Alfred's tone tried to remain calm. "Gather all the equipment and put it in the storage room." He sternly said.  
"Fine." Alfred defeatedly turned around and started gathering the balls. Arthur and Mathew sighing as they headed out.  
Ivan simply looked over Yao with that creepy smile of him. Yao held back a shiver as he ignored him and began to walk to the locker room to change, Ivan followed suit.

Yao walked quickly to his locker, most of the boys were clearing out by now. Ivan's locker was only a few down from his. Ignoring his presence Yao began to take off his clothes and change back into his uniform. As he was removing his shirt he felt a chill to his side, he reluctantly turned to look. There Ivan stood just staring wide eyed with his small innocent smile.  
"DON'T LOOK, ARU!" Yao yelled blushing intently.  
"Sorry~" Ivan replied his smile growing bigger as he turned towards his own locker and opened it. Noticing there were only a few boys left in the locker room Yao quickly got dressed not wanting to be left alone with... him. The last bell of the day rang dismissing students home as Yao exited the changing room.  
Yao walked down the hall passing Alfred who was on his way to get changed.  
"Behave yourself, Ivan is still in there." Yao warned.  
Alfred nodded with a grumpy look and continued on. Yao walked to the storage room to make sure Alfred put things away correctly, and as usually he just dumped everything on the ground and left.  
"Aiya! He creates so much trouble!" He vented as he picked up things to put in their place. Not even half way through his sorting he heard the door open and close to the storage room, he looked up to see Alfred standing there with another ball in his hands. He had gotten dressed back into his school uniform and had his back pack with him.  
"Aha- " Alfred laughed smally noticing Yao was pissed.  
"Forgot one?" Yao continued to put things away.  
"I- uh... yeah. Here let me help you." Alfred set down his bag down and grabbed another ball to put on the shelf.  
"No it's fine. Just go home aru." Yao said annoyed.  
"No, really. I shouldn't have just thrown the stuff down." Alfred admitted looking sincerely at Yao. Yao looked into those deep blue eyes peering at him from behind glasses.  
"Fine do what you want aru." He sighed and looked away ignoring his blush.  
They worked in silence.  
"Ahem" Alfred tried to break the tension.  
"What?." Yao asked really uninterested.  
"Look I'm, uh sorry about what happened and all." Alfred began to rub the back of his neck awkwardly. "I know it causes you trouble... it's just that guy really gets under my skin!"  
"It's fine." Yao held up his hand pardoning Alfred. "I can understand, he's a bit creepy at times I don't exactly like him." Yao played down the 'creepy' part.  
Alfred began to laugh. "He really is creepy isn't he?"  
Yao looked over at Alfred and smiled, "Yeah." He brushed off his pants as he stood up, flipping his pony tail behind his shoulder. "Looks like we're done here aru." Yao said feeling accomplished.  
He walked over to the door and tried to turn the handle. It wasn't moving. He jiggled the knob as he pushed and pulled on the door. Nothing.  
"AIYA! WE'RE LOCKED IN!"  
"What?" Alfred raised an eyebrow as he picked up his bag.  
"I SAID WE'RE LOCKED IN ARU!" Yao began to push on the door violently.  
"What? No way" Alfred pushed Yao out of the way "Let me try." Alfred gave the knobs a few turns. "Ahahaha..." Alfred looked at Yao as he nervously laughed. "We're locked in..."  
"I TOLD YOU! ARU! WHAT ARE WE GONG TO DO ARU!?" Yao put his hands to his temples in a panic.  
"Someone is bound to find us! A janitor or a passing student." Alfred said optimistically putting his hand on Yao shoulder. Yao looked at Alfred's hand to his dopey face as the panic began to swell up once again. He began to bang on the door an yell for help.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Ivan tried not to chuckle too loudly as he held the key to the storage room in his hand. He began to walk away smiling deeply at the sound of Yao's panicking voice.

* * *

Hello all. There isn't nearly enough Pandaburger in this world so I hope this will be enjoyable to the few fans of them out there!


	2. Chapter 2

After what seemed like an eternity of knocking and yelling for help Yao put his back to the door and slid down abandoning hope. He looked out a tiny window across the room seeing dim street lights shining through, the sun having set. A burning pain radiating through his knuckles and palms from the continuous contact with the door.  
" I can't believe you don't have your cell phone...aru."  
"The teacher took it in 3rd period after she caught me texting." Alfred scratched his cheek guiltily as Yao rolled his eyes. "What about you? Why don't you have your cell?"  
"I leave mine at home, no point in bringing it to school ."  
"No kidding? You actually have a phone? Give me your number!"  
"Why should I do that aru?!"  
"Because I'm always missing those student council meetings and I figured if you gave me a c-"  
"I will not be responsible for you coming into meetings aru, besides I told you I don't bring my phone to school!" Yao interrupted as he got up to turn on the light dangling from the ceiling.  
"I just thou-"  
"Just be quite! You're always causing trouble for everyone else aru! If you-" Yao stopped noticing Alfred's kicked puppy look. "Ahh! never mind." Yao walked over to the a pile of gym mats and laid down on them staring at the dingy ceiling.  
"Geez...sorry." Alfred said under his breath as he sat down against the wall. Yao felt a small tinge of guilt.  
20 minutes of awkward silence passed before Alfred pulled out his iPod and got out his homework. He hummed away to the song playing as he scribbled down answers on his paper. Figuring there was nothing better to do Yao too got out his homework but unlike Alfred, quickly completed it. Yao looked over Alfred. He was sitting cross-legged and bent over his text book, squinting his eyes intently as he tried to figure out the problems. Yao could practically see his thinking process and how much he was struggling. Yao's lips formed into a small smile at how hopeless he looked. Even though Alfred had his earphones in, Yao could still clearly hear the music, how loud he must have been blasting it. Yao began to lazily read through his textbook. Unconsciously and casually Yao hummed a small tune that eventually turned into soft singing.  
"wéiyī chún bái de mèng lǐ huā  
唯 花  
shèngkāi zài hǔpò sè yuèyá  
盛开 在 琥珀 色 月牙  
jiùsuàn shīqù suǒyǒu ài de lìliàng  
就算 失去 所有 爱 的 力量  
wǒ yě bù céng hàipà"  
害怕  
Yao took in a slow breath to sing the next verse when he realized Alfred's music had stopped. He looked over to see Alfred staring him with wide eyes and a large smile. Yao cringed and he hid his face in his book realizing he had been heard.

"Dude that was totally awesome!" Alfred exclaimed.  
"Wh-what?" Yao peered over his book fearing Alfred was making fun of him.

"Yeah! I've never heard a Chinese song before, well never mind I take that back, I've heard that Gangnam stuff before but-"

"That Gangnam trash is Korean aru!" Yao quickly corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. Same difference" Alfred almost sneered , pissing Yao thoroughly off "You have a very nice voice, it almost sounds like a girl's. That song was really cool too!" He never lost his excitement as he talked. Yao sat up straight regaining his composure and turned a page skimming over the text, trying not to let Alfred's comment get to him.

"The song is an older song from Taiwan, nonetheless still very good. It was pretty popular in the mainland for awhile."

"You should sing some more!" Alfred grinned.

"No." Yao simply said trying to ignore Alfred.

"Aw, it's not like we have anything else to do" Alfred pouted.

"Don't you have work to do?" getting annoyed Yao turned another page without reading it.

"I can't... I'm stuck" Alfred admitted pursing his lips.  
Yao slammed his book shut and sighed. "Fine, I'll help you." He got off the pile of mats and sat next to Alfred looking over at his math work.  
"Carry this two." He pointed to the question Alfred was working on. When Alfred didn't respond Yao looked over to his side coming face to face with Alfred and his foolish smile.

"I really did mean it, about you having a nice voice and all. I wish I could hear you sing again."  
Yao's cheeks burnt red and Alfred started to laugh.  
"S-stop playing around!" Yao hit Alfred over his head. "Carry the two aru!"  
Alfred winced with a smile and did as told.

* * *

Hello again! The song Yao was singing is here. watch?v=g_doH8xPErE  
It's a great song and it pretty nostalgic to me =w=.  
Anyways, hope you enjoyed this short chapter next one (and reason for the rating ;3) should be out soon!


End file.
